Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of outputting screens from a server device and a client device in performing MirrorLink, and more particularly, to a method of outputting a screen from a server device in performing MirrorLink and a method of outputting a screen from a client device in performing the same. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for outputting a screen excluding elements of a non-certified application when an occurrence of an interrupt for requesting to stop a screen output in the course of performing MirrorLink.
Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, as a mobile terminal such as a smartphone is generalized, the demand for using various applications and services provided through the mobile terminal within a vehicle is increasingly rising. Particularly, in providing a service using an application of a mobile terminal among services of an in-vehicle infotainment system (IVI), a connectivity controller (connectivity ECU) is expected as playing a great role.
In order to meet the consumer's needs and to occupy a rapidly developing market of a connectivity controller, vehicle manufacturers make ongoing efforts to research and develop various connectivity controller technologies, IVI system & smartphone interworking technologies (e.g., MirrorLink, Apple Digital iPod Out, Google Android Auto, etc.). According to the connectivity controller technologies, a connection between an IVI system and a mobile terminal is controlled and an environment for sharing applications and services of the mobile terminal is provided by the determined protocol.